La noche anterior a la boda
by oOkAmI tRaNcE
Summary: Bueno este es un Lemon de Kisuke Urahara y de un personaje ficticio si solo escibo esto para llenar el maldito espacio Solo leanla mis pequeños calenturientos XP


**Titulo: La noche antes de la boda**

**Autora: Ookami Hayabusa**

**Género: Lemon**

**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran Tite Kubo-sama. Yo no gano nada con escribir esto, solo me divierto.**

**Bueno este es mi primer lemon así que no esperen que sea lo mejor del mundo, pero se hace la lucha.**

**En esta historia hay solo dos personajes, Kisuke Urahara y uno inventado por mi (bueno en realidad soy yo XD). Es que me dan muchos celos, jamás lo pondré con Yoruichi (lo siento, espero que los fans de UraYoru no se molesten, pero soy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy celosa)**

**En fin… Pasemos al Fic**

Estaba el ahí, sentado en el piso de su recamara, que desde algunos meses atrás había dejado de ser solo de él, ahora la compartía con su mujer, si, con aquella chica que había conocido ya hace un año y medio, que aunque era mucho menor que él la amaba y respetaba.

Ella llegó silenciosamente y se incó detrás de él. Lo abrazó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, aquel hombre solo se dejaba querer y dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido, la chica sonrió maliciosamente y sus besos comenzaron a ser más intensos. Ella metió sus manos al kimono de aquel hombre y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el bien formado cuerpo del shinigami, delineando cada musculo, recorriéndolo una y otra vez. Después, bajo lentamente su mano derecha recorriendo suavemente el abdomen de su amado y pasando lentamente por su ingle repetidas veces, luego bajó la otra mano e hizo exactamente lo mismo. Cuando el hombre estaba a punto de explotar de placer ella se detuvo y comenzó a besarlo esta vez en la boca. Cuando la chica notó que su hombre se había tranquilizado volvió a hacer lo mismo.

-Ookami...te...amo- le dijo el hombre a su amada entre gemidos.

-Yo también Kisuke- la chica correspondió a su declaración con una sonrisa.

En un rápido movimiento la shinigami recostó al hombre en el piso y ella se incó sobre él. Deslizó su mano por detrás de ella hasta sentir su pantalón, Kisuke abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y ella sintiendo la desesperación del hombre sonrió divertidamente. Sabía lo que le iba hacer y antes de que le fuera decir algo la joven ya estaba apretando sus testículos, el gimió fuertemente, haciendo que la chica sonriera aún más e inclinándose rápidamente lo silenció con un beso.

-Ookami.....- dijo en un tono fuerte- .....ahhhh.....

-Shhhh- dijo ella- ¿quieres que se den cuenta?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo....- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura sujetándose fuertemente y uniendo su cara en los senos de la mujer, inhalando el olor que ella desprendía.

Dejó de "torturar" al hombre después de un rato. Comenzó a bajar por su cuello, abrió bruscamente el kimono y contempló por unos momentos el cuerpo bien trabajado de su hombre y traviesamente apretó sus pezones. Urahara dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al cuál ella correspondió con un beso a su pezón derecho.

Los quejidos cada vez eran más intensos, el hombre puso su mano en el cuello de su mujer y la presionó contra su pecho. Ookami comenzó a lamer su pezón y aún insatisfecha empezó a succionarlo fuertemente. Kisuke empezó a sacudirse y a gemir más fuerte, la chica sonrió y succionó aún más fuerte. El hombre deslizó su otra mano hacia el cuello de la chica y empezó a empujarla más cerca de su pecho.

-¡Oh Dios!- gimió el. Ella lo apaciguó metiendo sus dedos índice y medio a su boca.

Urahara decidió llevar ahora el control, así que se sentó y abrazó a Ookami, aprisionándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras que con sus manos la despojaba de su ropa con suaves caricias entre cada prenda. Finalmente llegó a su sosten, desabrochó el prendedor de atrás y lentamente bajo los tirantes, descubriendo los bellos senos de su mujer.

Los observó por unos momentos, para después comenzar a jugar con ellos, recorría los senos de su mujer varias veces, con movimientos lentos y delicados, procedió a besarlos, mientras que Ookami metía la mano en su pantalón, apretando el erecto miembro del hombre, el cual volvió a gemir por dicho acto.

-Ahhhh.- gritó de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- le dijo la mujer, quien tampoco podía evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos quejidos.

-Ookami....

-¿Si?

-Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo..... te amo.

-No más que yo...

Kisuke bajó el pantalón de la chica y con movimiento suaves de mano comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la joven, quien ahora fue la que gimió.

-Ohhhh.... Kisuke.

-¿Qué dijimos de no gritar?- le dijo divertido. La joven sonrió y beso apasionadamente al hombre.

Una vez más, Ookami comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su hombre, pasando por cada parte de él y de nuevo, cuando llegó al pantalón, comenzó a masajear el pene del hombre.

-Ohhhhh.....

A esas altura seguramente los demás ya estarían dormidos o ya se habrían dado cuenta, así que ya no les preocupaba y continuaron con su tarea.

Después de un rato de caricias y besos Ookami le quitó el pantalón a su hombre, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Él la cargo y la llevó hasta la pared, utilizándola de apoyo. La abrazó por la cintura, aprisionándola con su cuerpo de manera que no resbalara y comenzó a besarla, ella entrelazó su brazo alrededor de cuello, haciendo que el beso fuera aún más profundo.

El entró a ella suave y delicadamente, comenzando con embestidas lentas. Poco a poco él fue aumentando la velocidad, mientras que con sus manos exploraba el cuerpo de su mujer. Ella no se podría sentir mejor, no había otra cosa que le gustara más que estar con su hombre, que él la estuviera abrazando con sus fuertes brazos, que la besara con esa boca que no se cansaba de decirle "Siempre te amaré".

Sus cuerpos estaban fundidos, eran uno sólo. Las embestidas del hombre cada vez eran más rápidas, mientras que las caricias de la mujer eran más intensas. El éxtasis se acercaba. Urahara abrazó más fuerte a su prometida, ella notó el aviso y besó aun más apasionadamente que antes. Sus gemidos que antes eran tenues, ahora comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes y sus respiraciones ahora eran entrecortadas, lo que dio paso al clímax. Ella llegó primero, lo único que pudo hacer antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil fue susurrar el nombre de su amado. Segundos después la acompañó él. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se abrazaron aún más fuerte, dejándose llevar por el placer.

Salió lenta y delicadamente de ella. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, aquella mirada decía más que todo lo anterior, cargada de sentimientos y de confianza, esa mirada decía todo, como se sentían los dos.

Kisuke era todo lo que podría desear en un hombre, tierno, cursi, amoroso, gracioso; pero a la vez fuerte, valiente, guapo, sensual. Él era su hombre perfecto. Mientras que para el, ella era su todo. Ella era la que lo había salvado de aquella horrible soledad, sin ella, él no sabría que hacer, estaría perdido.

Antes de que Ookami pudiera romper aquel silencio lleno de paz y de amor, Kisuke la besó, fue un beso tierno y suave, cálido y lleno de amor. Ookami lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras el la besaba.

-Te amo, Kisuke- le dijo al oído.

-Yo también, amor.

La pareja se quedó de nuevo en silencio, intercambiando caricias y miradas, abrasándose. Él la acariciaba tiernamente, jugando con su cabello, mientras que ella estaba recargada en su pecho, sintiendo la respiración de su amado, acariciando su rostro. No había nada que decir.

Al día siguiente su vida cambiaría...

**ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi si XP. En fin nada mal para una niña de 14 años ¿no?**

**Mándenme muchos RW, no importa lo que me manden, mentadas, felicitaciones, sugerencias, lo que sea. Es bueno saber que alguien además de mi lee esto. **

**Ja ne!!!!!!**


End file.
